


Come back

by lorenisnotcool



Series: RP!Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: angel!cas - Freeform, broken!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas tells Dean what he feels in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back

"Hello Dean."

Dean swerved in the road. "Dammit Cas." He looked over seeing Cas in the passenger seat, a sight that was too familiar. "Where did you go?" He turned back looking at the road.

"To heaven. I am angel again. If you have not already noticed." Looking straight ahead at the road. 

"Yeah I noticed. When you fucking left me in the hospital."

"I apologize." 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. The radio making a low buzz.

"Come with me." Cas said, still looking at the road. 

"I can't Cas. I have to go back with the kids."

Cas was silent and gave no reply.

"Can you answer one question for me." Dean swallowed hard. He could hear the blood pumping in his ears.

"What is it." Cas asked.

Dean took in a deep breath. "Do you still love me."

The silence kept on, he turned to look at Cas who hadn't moved.

"No." 

Dean took in a shaky breath. His hands gripping tighter on the wheel.

"I should leave." And with that Cas was gone. Leaving Dean alone in the car. His vision blurred, barely being able to drive.

He pulled over and cursed until his throat was raw. He didn't know who he was yelling at. He yelled at God, wherever he was, telling him to go fuck himself. 

He yelled at whoever gave Cas back his angel mojo. Because they took them away from him.

He yelled at Cas. He prayed and yelled. Begged him to come back to him. Yelled into the sky telling Cas to get back here and tell him he was lying. 

He yelled for 45 minutes. Until there was nothing left in him. Nothing else to yell at. His fists were bloody from punching the side of the Impala. His eyes red and swollen. His mouth dry. 

He climbed back into the driver's seat. Feeling cold and empty. 

And he left again, heading towards the bunker.


End file.
